Heat
by ZombieSam
Summary: Amy/Ty. Rated M for a reason. Don't like, don't read. I do not own Heartland.


Her figners glided over my skin, smooth as silk. goosbumps rose in the wake of her very capable digits. She ghosted them along my sides, drawing a groan from deep in my chest. My back arched, seeking to intensify the pressure of her fingers. Torture, this was torture. But I'll tell you now, I was loving every second of it. No one effected my like she did, and no one ever would.

Her husky laugh floated around me, and my eyes shot open. Lust clouded her stormy grey eyes, and I was sure mine were drowning in the emotion as well.

The tips of her fingers pressed deep into my sides and i gasped. I felt myself straining against the suddenly rough fabric of my boxers. The headboard creaked as I struggled againsts my restraints, desperate to touch her, to see her. It wasn't fair for her to be fully clothed when I sported nothing but my boxers. My hips jerked into the air involuntarily, and she laughed as she bounced on my stomach.

I couldn't stand it. My body was straining so hard for release that it hurt. "Oh my God, Amy," my voice was foreign to my own ears. "Please..." My eyes dropped from her's to her full lips. They had pulled into a smirk, and I knew she was gloating. She had accomplished her mission. SHe had vowed to bring me right to the edge without even touching the most sensitive part of me, without removing an article of her clothing. Right now, I didn't care. I didn't care about my bruised ego. I didn't want her to kiss it and make it better. I didn't want her fingers tracing simple, meaningless patterns on my skin. My God, I just wanted her. I wanted so desperately to sink inside of her and make her forget everything but me.

But these damn ties. Never in my life had I hated the feeling of silk - until now. I jerked as hard as I could, but they didn't budge. "Amy please! I NEED to touch you! Dear God, Amy. It hurts so much!" I couldn't remember a time I had ever ben this desperate. Never, I knew, had I begged for a thing. But this woman, this woman I loved so much, had me begging without a second though.

"What's the matter, darling? Can't take the heat?" Her voice sent a spasm through my body. Her eyes bore into mine, and I struggled against my bonds. I leaned forward as far as I could.

"I can't, I can't take it. Please Amy, please make it end!" Sweat beaded my head, plastering my hair for my forehead. I had never wanted - no, strike that - needed something as badly as I needed her. My eyes slid closed, hoping to alleviate the pain.

The pressure disappeared from my stomach, her feather light fingers vanishing from my sides. My eyes shot open, clouded with dispair. What had I done?

I followed her in the only way I could: with my eyes. Silent as a ghost, she moved to the other side of the room, her hips swaying seductively. I strained, wanting to follow. My aching shoulders forced my back against the pillows, but my flaming eyes never left her swaying body.

"Ty, baby, are you ready?" She asked, and I strained to hear her whispered words. I nodded furiously, praying she'd come to me again.

I couldn't look away. Her fingers strayed to the buttons of her shirt, undoing them slow enough to drive me crazy. Her dark bra stuck ou like a sore thumb, and I couldn't help but stare. I had made a point not to look at her chest once I had gotten to know her, respect overpowering my every emotion towards her, but now, dammit, I was going to eat my heart out.

Her shirt dropped from her shoulders, falling silently to the carpeted floor. My eyes drifted to her hands as she placed them at her neck, drawing them slowly down her body until she reached the button of her jeans. The almost silent sound of her zipper slipping down pounded in my head, and my need to touch her intensified. She shimmied out of the jeans, and I felt myself jump.

"Please, if you love me, let me finish that," my voice sounded pitiful, but I didn't care. There was only one thing I was worried about.

Without hesitation, she moved to me and straddled my stomach. Her wetness pressed against my naval and I groaned. She leaned over me, her tanned body just inches above my face. The second she freed me from the bonds, the control was mine.

In less than a second, she was beneath me, and my mouth crushed her's. I shed her quickly of her remaining clothes, and chucked my own off.

I sank into her, and the sensation nearly knocked me from my elbows. Amy groaned into my mouth, and I waited, fighting so hard to remain still until she was ready. I was her first, I knew, and I wanted her to enjoy this as much as I would.

"Ty, baby, go!" Her voice hissed into my ear, and I bucked into her. We groaned, and her head fell against the pillows. Her back arched, pressing her chest to mine, and I took the opportunity to slip my hand beneath her spine.

Her mouth fell open as I moved inside of her, and she gasped. "Oh my God, why did I wait so long? Faster, Ty, harder!" I was all too happy to oblige, and thrusted into her, slamming my pelvis against her own.

She moanted and jerked my head to her's. "Oh. My. God. Ty!" My name, falling from her mouth, drove me crazt. I slammed my mouth to her's as a grunt exploded from my chest. Her sweet moans, though, I had to hear the.

She screamed, her nails digging into my back as she tumbled over the edge. "Ty!" Her voice exploded in my ear and sent my over after her. I felt my muscles tensing as I spasmed, my hands clutching her desperately.

My forehead dropped to her's, my eyes closed. My arms shook, trying to hold my weight. I wasn't ready to remove myself from her warmth. No, I had waited patiently for so long for permission, and I wasn't going to leave so soon.

Her hands pressed to my biceps and knocked my arms from under me. I collapsed on top of her. In the three seconds it took for her arms to wrap around my naked waist, I worried about my weight vrushing her.

The minutes ticked by before I had enough strength to carefully roll us. I extracted her arms from me as I rolled to my back and brought her hands one by one to my mouth. "Amy?"

Her "hmm?" was laced with satisfied exhaustion, and I knew immediately I had woken her from her slumber. "Marry me?" My heart doubled in pace as I waited for her answer.

Her sleep fogged mind was slow to catch my question, but as her eyes locked with mine, I knew her answer. A smile broke my face, and I pulled her up my body for a kiss.

**This is probably a one-shot, unless you guys want more. But, tell me how I did. My first smut, my first Heartland fic. I just couldn't resist. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
